Optical coherence tomography (OCT) using multi-wavelength light-wave interference can obtain tomographic images of specimens (particularly the fundus) at high resolution.
In recent years, ophthalmologic OCT apparatuses have come to acquire polarization sensitive OCT images using polarization parameters (retardation and orientation) which are a type of optical properties of fundus tissue, in addition to normal OCT images where the shape of the fundus tissue is imaged.
A polarization sensitive OCT image can be configured and fundus tissue can be distinguished and segmented using polarization parameters in polarization sensitive OCT. PTL 1 discloses that in polarization sensitive OCT, light which has been modulated into circularly-polarized light is used as measurement light to observe a specimen, and interference light is split as two orthogonal linearly-polarized lights and detected, thereby generating a polarization sensitive OCT image.
Also, in diagnosis using an ophthalmologic OCT apparatus, there may be distortion in the image due to motion of the eye while imaging, preventing improvement in accuracy of diagnosis and treatment. It should be understood that even when an eye is fixed on one point, small vibrations are unwittingly being repeated (involuntary eye movement). Accordingly, measures need to be taken to eliminate the influence of involuntary eye movement from acquired images when performing diagnosis or treatment of the eye. PTL 2 discloses positioning of multiple tomographic images making up a three-dimensional image of the fundus.